


The most beautiful moment in life

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, True Love, i really needed it, jihope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: "Hoseok was nervous, hands sweating on his pockets as he played with a small square box"





	The most beautiful moment in life

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise at the end. It was necessary!!!!!!!!  
> English is not my mother tongue so sorry in advance for any mistake.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Hoseok was nervous, hands sweating on his pockets as he played with a small square box. It was a sunny but cold day. He was sitting on a wooden bench, waiting for Jimin, facing the seaside. The soft breeze coming from the sea caressing his cheeks, moving his hair back. He closed his eyes as he leaned back and listened, the sound of the waves splashing, the noise of the seagulls, the distant chatting of people having lunch at the seafood restaurants nearby.

He opened his eyes at the sudden feeling of a shadow in front of him. There he was. As beautiful as always. His boyfriend for four years now. His light pink hair half covered by a soft blue hood. He smiled down at Hoseok and leaned on him, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

“Have you been waiting for too long?” Jimin asked and he sat down next to Hoseok, resting his head on his shoulder and tangling his arms around the other boy’s.

“Nah I just arrived” He lied. He had arrived there an hour ago or so, walking in circles, wondering what to say, repeating the same words he had practiced in front of the mirror for over a month already, but it didn’t work out. He knew it wouldn’t be the same. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to act casual, his voice would crack and he would end up looking like a fool. But he had hoped that doing it out loud, while people shot him weird looks, would make it easier, which wasn’t. He wanted this day to be perfect, a day that luckily both will remember, when they grow old and talked about the most beautiful moments in life, he wanted this day to be the first memory that came to his mind, and to Jimin's too.

Jimin crooked his eyebrow not really believing him but didn’t say a word about it either. Hoseok sighed and held his hand, his thumb caressing the soft skin of the boy, their eyes locked. He open his mouth but he wasn’t able to put his thoughts into words, “I...erm...Will you… Do you wanna have a walk?” he end up saying, his voice low and unsteady.

Jimin nodded and followed him down the wooden waterfront. Hoseok jumped, landing on the white sand of the beach, laughing as he nearly fell on his butt, but he managed to steady himself before it happened.

“Why can’t you act like a normal person and walk down the stairs instead of jumping” Jimin muttered, as he sat on the board, so the fall wasn’t high enough to twist his ankle, he was unfortunately way more clumsy than the older boy.

“Cause if I was a normal person you wouldn't be as interested in me as you are” Hoseok winked at him, his hand on his pocket, checking that nothing had fallen when he jumped. It was still there.

“Touché” Jimin laughed. It was one of his genuinely beautiful eye smiles, showing his teeth, and Hoseok couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it too.

They both walked next to the shore, holding hands, and running upwards when the water moved towards them.

Hoseok’s heart was racing, he felt his heart pounding against his chest so hard that he thought it would break through it. Jimin noticed and Hoseok knew he had noticed. He was silent. Looking at his feet sank in the sand with every step he took. He felt Jimin tense under his grip and wondered what the other boy would be thinking.

“Where do you see yourself in like ten years?” Hoseok asked.

“Why?” Jimin was taken aback by the sudden question.

“Dunno. Just curiosity” He shrugged.

“Not sure. Maybe owning a house,” Jimin pointed at a house at the far end with a large reddish banner that read FOR SALE in white capital letters “just like that one, next to the sea, so I can go swimming whenever I want, or lay on a hammock in the balcony, just listening to the quietness of the night, watching the stars. It’s a hard question”

“Cute” Hoseok said mockingly, squishing Jimin's cheeks.

“Shut up you love me” Jimin punched the older on the shoulder, not too hard to hurt him but enough to made Hoseok lose his balance.

“Of course I do” Hoseok pulled him close, and kissed him, his hands resting on his waist, clutching at them in the end, as if he let go, Jimin would leave too.

And with that they walked and walked until they reached the end of the beach, the rocks blocking the way. It was a funny irony, he felt that he had so many chances to tell Jimin but he end up blocked, unable to ask him, unable to open his heart in case it was too much, afraid that if he did so, there was no turning back. He had felt that every moment was the right one, but every time the right moment approached it also slipped away between his fingers like grains of sand, dissolving to the ground. And with that, it was over.

“Should we go back? It’s fucking cold here” Jimin said, turning around, heading back to where they had come.

Hoseok just stared. Checking every single detail of his boyfriend walking away, as if that could be the last time he would see him and just wanted to remember him as he was. Short but strong. Fierce but gentle. Tiny but one of the greatest people he have met, and would. 

“Wait!” Hoseok shouted, sounding more desperate that he had intended. Jimin turned around and tilted his head, obviously confused, “Erm eh nothing… just… just wait for me”

Jimin smiled back at him and kept walking, as he hadn’t listened to him, but it was a slow pace, so it was easy to Hoseok to reach him in a pair of strides. Jimin was short, and so were his steps.

Hoseok walked a few feet behind him, silent, the black velvet box on his hand. He grabbed Jimin with his left hand, pulling him into a back hug. An before he could hold them back, the words already left his mouth.

“Would you marry me?” He whispered to his ear, his lips brushing softly to his earlobe.

Jimin stayed still, silent. He didn’t move at all as he stared at the golden ring inside the black box. Hoseok couldn’t see the smile that crossed his face as he took the ring between his fingers, carefully.

He turned around, his cheeks a pretty pink, his eyes glassy as if he was holding tears. He didn’t say a word, he just kissed him, he kissed Hoseok so hard that both fell to the sand, Jimin on top of him. Not letting him go off his lips. He didn’t say a word but Hoseok didn’t need words to know the answer.

Jimin moved away and handed him the ring so he could put it on his finger, his hands were trembling, and so were Jimin’s. Hoseok let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. And with that he let out all the worries and bad thoughts e had had during the past months when he started saving money to buy the most beautiful ring he had found. The fear of being rejected already gone, it seemed so distant nearly forgotten.

They rolled on the sand so both were looking at the cloudless sky, Jimin stretched out his hand in front of his face, staring at the golden ring. Laughing nervously, not knowing what to say. Hoseok was speechless too, he just wanted to make Jimin happy and for once, he was sure he made it. A sudden feeling of excitement ran through his veins, as he thought about what would be next, as he wondered how a life with Jimin would be like. His life. Their life. It didn’t matter. It was all the same now.

“It’s beautiful” Jimin muttered.

Hoseok held his hand and kissed the back of it, his knuckles, his fingers, leaving the ring one for the end, “Just like you”

 


End file.
